Captain K'nuckles
|} Captain K'nuckles (also called "Dirk" in some concept artwork1) is a Mutant character in the Nickelodeon television series Dee-Dee and the Man. He is a mutant crocodile who serves as the leader of a band of crocodile bandits. Fung and his bandit followers made their first appearance in "The Princess and the Po" when they temporarily succeeded in stealing Princess Mei Li's valuable possessions before being thwarted by Po, Tigress, and Mantis. Fung and his bandits continue to appear regularly in the series. In "The Princess and the Po", Fung overheard the mission of Po and his friends to escort Princess Mei Li to the Qidan Clan. Fung decided he and his followers would try to rob the group, declaring that valuables such as gold, jade, and fine clothing could be theirs for the taking. He and his bandit warriors faced Po, Tigress, and Mantis, who fought them to protect the young princess. However, Fung and the other bandits managed to escape, taking with them almost all of the goods, including the food. Later, they were found by Po and the others while debating which of them would carry what stolen item. While his fellow thieves ran off in panic, Fung merely growled and sighed in frustration before the kung fu trio attacked. In "Chain Reaction", Fung and his bandits tried to steal the ruby from Shifu's statue. He and his gang handcuffed Po and Tigress together but they escaped with the ruby. When Fung realizes the ruby is gone, he once again gets upset. He goes into a speech about how he gave himself one year to be a real bandit and not go back to his father. He captures Tigress and is about to use a strange weapon on her but Po comes to the rescue. He is stopped by Po and Tigress. In "Good Croc, Bad Croc", Fung rescued Po from a hole his cohorts had dug earlier. Po attacked the bandit on sight, but relented when Fung reminded him that he owed him one. Later, Fung arrived at the Jade Palace, and after Po hid him from the Furious Five, explained to Po that he needed the panda's help. Apparently, Fung's brother was captured by Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow, and is held prisoner in his fort. Po eventually agreed to help rescue him, and took out most of the fort's defenses while Fung seemingly smuggled his brother out in a small box. The two went their separate ways after this. However, it was soon revealed that Fung had actually kidnapped Jong's son, with the intent to hold him for ransom. When he learned from his gang that Po had been arrested for his unknowing part in the abduction, Fung felt guilty for betraying him and returned to the fort. He arrived just as Po was about to be tortured and returned Jong's son. However, Jong demanded that they both be tortured, and Fung and Po barely escaped the fort. In "The Kung Fu Kid", Fung reappeared as a cameo in Po's nightmare, in which he tried to defeat the Furious Fivewith Scorpion, Taotie, and Hundun, but they were all defeated by Peng. In "Father Crime", Fung teamed up with Tong Fo to capture Po by using Shifu's father as bait. The plan fell apart when Shifu himself came to the rescue. In "Jailhouse Panda", Fung teamed up with Tong Fo. In "Kung Fu Day Care", he kidnapped Zan to hold for ransom. When he fails he goes back to his lair which is also his mom's cellar. He teams up with Lidong to kidnap Zan again. In "Enter the Dragon", Fung was captured by Po but then released and forced to work for Ke-Pa. In "The Most Dangerous Po", Fung is captured by Tsin and put with the other villains. After he is freed, Fung steals any weapons he can and runs away. In "Terror Cotta", after failing again, Fung and his gang have a falling out which lead to Fung going back to work for his father. After finding the secret recipe for living clay Fung creates a terracotta warrior who he uses to steal. Once he shows his dad what he's done, Fung's father uses the formula to create an army and Fung goes along in an attempt to appease him. In the end they are both stopped by Po, and they have a better relationship. Fung's gang goes back to him and they all go to jail together. In "Huge", Fung teams up with Lidong again to steal a magic potion to increase their size. Once again he is betrayed by Lidong. In "The Break Up", Fung tires to break into Mr. Ping's Noodle shop. After failing to unlock the door he tires to break it down which repels him into Po. Fung then yells at Gahri who is nearby reading a scroll. This starts a awkward and loud argument between Gahri and Fung which leads to Gahri quitting the gang. Gahri starts working for Mr. Ping much to Po's dislike. Fung tries to see which of the other members would become his second in command which utterly fails and leads him to a collision with Po. Together they decide to try to get Gahri back with Fung's gang. First they try to act like their best friends but only causes Fung and Gahri to get in another argument. Fung steals a vase to frame Gahri but Mr. Ping takes the blame. Po tries to save him but it's Gahri who convinces the police that the vase was a fake. Gahri leaves Mr. Ping and returns to Fung after telling him the vase was real and they could sell it for a lot of money. Gahri trips and breaks the vase leaving Fung angry at him again. Personality Fung and his fellow bandits seem to steal and rob as they see fit. Fung in particular seems to be somewhat tougher than his cohorts, whose bumbling behavior seemed to embarrass him. Fung has a habit of throwing down his helmet and yelling "Darn it!" when he's frustrated. Fighting style Fung most often relies on weapons to fight his opponents, but has been show to know some kung fu techniques, mostly in cases of defense. Relationships Family His father Fung tried to do what any son would want to do for their father: strive to please him. He had previously mentioned in past episodes how he used to help his father build terracotta warriors. But Fung also mentioned that he wasn't very good at it, and was constantly messing things up. He noted to Po in "Good Croc, Bad Croc" that he had accidentally glued one of the stone warriors to his father's face, and now his father could only grow half a mustache. When we first see Fung's father in "Terror Cotta", he only has half his mustache. It was this unchanging failure that made Fung want to go into the bandit business—something he says he's actually good at (when he later admits that he really isn't). But if he failed in the business, Fung says he will have to return to his father in constructing more warriors. He eventually does this in "Terror Cotta", but after successfully making the stone soldiers come to life, he uses them to steal and also as a substitute for his gang which had deserted him. After showing his father that he had successfully created a living terracotta warrior, Fung's father took command and Fung reluctantly followed. Fung's father's dream is to conquer China with an army of terracotta warriors, a dream that Fung doesn't want to do. Fung follows his father's orders until his gang is in danger, then he tries to stop him. By the end of the episode, Fung and his father reconcile after both realizing they had been projecting their inadequacies on other people. His mother It is unknown what kind of relationship Fung has with his mother, as she never appeared on-screen in the series. She only had a brief voice cameo in "Kung Fu Day Care" when Fung and his bandits had a meeting in the root cellar of her house. Lidong Coming soon! His bandit followers Fung is the leader of the group and is easily annoyed by their bumbling antics, even admitting that they were nitwits. Po Po and Fung have a rather ambiguous relationship. Per as any instance of crime, Po is always there to stop Fung. However, in "Good Croc, Bad Croc", Fung convinced Po to help him save his "brother" who had been allegedly kidnapped by Jong. After many misconceptions, Po finally found out that Fung actually used him as a means of offense to kidnap Jong's son, and was taken prisoner by Jong. Later, as Po was about to be tortured by Jong, Fung, feeling guilty for what happened to Po, attempted to rescue him by returning Jong's son. Unfortunately, Fung and Po were not released, and had to fight their way out of Jong's castle. As Fung and Po were escaping, Fung lured Po into a pit (seen earlier in the episode) after he tried to arrest him. Appearance as mutant a crocodile with scale oliver green and yellow underneath on his skin and scale, when Captain K'nuckles get in more trouble again. Clothing Fung is seen wearing most of the same armor that his bandit followers wear: Baggy pants tied with Shaolin wraps at the ends, leather-studded wristbands and belt, and a kilt of armor below the waist. However, being the leader of the band, Fung also wears some additional armor. He wears a classic Chinese helmet with a spike on top, as well as extra body armor across his back. Trivia * In some concept art for the character, Fung instead had the name "Dirk".1 * Fung's voice actor, John DiMaggio, also provides the voice of a gorilla bandit featured in the short Secrets of the Furious Five. Gallery Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:Animals Category:Main Character Category:India Animals Category:Asian Characters